


Bad First Impression

by daenerys_my_khaleesi



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Eventual Smut, F/M, Hate to Love, Natasha can be a cold bitch but only towards Steve, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Police Captain!Steve, Slow Burn, Steve is kind of an asshole but actually a good boy, Wanda Maximoff Needs a Hug, Wanda and Bucky play matchmaker, as always, because he gets under her skin and otherwise, but then it will gets lighter, but there's some unresolved sexual tension too, inspired by character dynamics of Claire and Owen (Jurassic World), lawyer!natasha, mention of domestic abuse, the prehistory is a bit heavy, they really hat each other after their first date
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-20
Updated: 2019-10-20
Packaged: 2020-12-27 03:10:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21111698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daenerys_my_khaleesi/pseuds/daenerys_my_khaleesi
Summary: It wasn't his best shining moment when Steve met her. To be real honest, it was one of the worst first impressions he ever made one anyone. And then he meets her again…Or: Natasha and Steve had a bad date, a really really bad date and decided it was better to let it be before someone would kill the other. But as always, life has other plans. Without to know they meet again on a double date with Wanda and Bucky. Will it end like their first try or will they finally realize that their sexual tension isn’t just imagination?





	Bad First Impression

**Author's Note:**

> Well, who decided to begin a new story instead of continuing to write another chapter for her current fanfic? *looks away and whistles innocently* Clearly not me.
> 
> But anyways, read the tags for more information and I hope you enjoy the prologue. Leave a comment to share your thoughts!
> 
> (No responsibility for spelling or punctuation errors, reading at your own risk lol)

\- The Prologue, Present Day -

Steve doesn't want to be here and he does no effort to hide his lack of interest. He is at the limit of his nerves and exhausted as hell because of his work and all he wants was to head home and crawl into his bed until Monday morning.

But not with Bucky.

No, the bastard played his best friends card to persuade him to go to his date, what _accidentally_ morphed into a double date.Bbut unlike Bucky Steve doesn't know who he was going to "date". "It’s going to be sooooo fun," Bucky said. _Yeah, definitely._

"Bucky, do I really have to be here?", he asks with a exaggerated sigh and looks into his drink like it could magically help him getting out of here.

Bucky had insisted to be ten minutes earlier then the planned time, so they had already ordered a drink to kill time. Steve had to chill his nerves with a glass of whiskey, the most expensive drink on the card. One of the other things he'd agreed to this date was that everything would go on Bucky's purse. Of course he had to take advantage of that as well. _Himself to blame._

"It will end like the other 5 million times you’ve done this with me", Steve added with a sight and glanced to his friend on his right.

"Trust me", Bucky replied with the shit eating grin of his. "After this evening you will crawl on your knees to thank me for bringing you here", he states self-assured as always as he looks around the bar where they’re waiting for their dates. "I know your date from work and she’s awesome, really. Stubborn, funny, with a lot of sarcasm and passion about her job, everything you like about a women. She’s maybe a bit fierce – real Russian temper – but damn hot. And since I know you have a thing for red heads…", Bucky mocks him with a laugh and wiggles his eyebrows, reminding him of an embarrassing date he had two months ago.

The evening turned out miserable... one of a few moments in his life, he really wants to forget badly, even though the woman he was going out with was all sins combined in a body, the most beautiful woman he had ever seen. She had red hair like a firestorm that curled in oft shoulder length waves, green eyes like the richest emerald you could buy in which he had lost himself too easily, curves he would have like to trace with his mouth...

_Wait. The mysterious woman has red hair, is Russian, has a good mount of sarcasm and by Bucky described as hot? It can’t be…_

"If I wouldn't have met Wanda, even I would try to…", Bucky tries to finish his sentence but stops abruptly.

Bewildered why Bucky stopped talking, Steve looks over to him.

He has never seen his friend like this; the brown-haired is frozen in his tracks, his words stuck in his throat as his eyes locks to somewhere near the entrance. _The woman has to be real special, if she makes this mess out of him… usually all women would look at him like this._

Following his gaze, Steve has to twist his neck to get an idea what or rather who knocked the life out of his best friend.

And indeed, the woman who stands at the entrance of the bar was quite breathtaking. She has long brown hair that curves slightly at the end. Her features are lovely, high cheekbones, green big eyes, a full mouth. He could understand Bucky why he was so head over heels for her, but she wasn’t his type. _Too young, too innocent. _But what takes him back was the woman behind her who just stepped through the door. He couldn't make out her face but _damn_…

The temperature difference between outside and inside was immense, the late autumn weather and the warm and heavy air in the bar a great contrast, so it was no surprise to Steve that she wears a long red coat that ended just above her knees. It covers a black short dress that clings to the woman’s body like a second skin. It had a high neckline that doesn't reveal anything what is hiding under it, but even with one look Steve knew he wouldn't be disappointed. Both dress and coat look expensive and elegant, the earrings and the golden watch on her wrist underline the aura that screams money. _A woman of class_, Steve notes. As the mysterious woman takes off her coat, Steve’s eyes wanders down her long slim legs that are wrapped up in stockings that are revealed by the high hem of the dress, a stocking belt flashes up for a second. _A woman of class _**_and_**_ taste. _Her shoes, a sinful pair of black Loui Vuittons with a red sole, are at least five inches high, making her legs appear endless long.

_Wait._

Steve frowns. He is confused, he had seen them before, the shoes and those toned legs. It reminds him of someone and he had a slight hunch who it could be. _Please, no._

The blond dares to let his eyes wander up the gorgeous body…

_Oh fuck_. His suspicions were right.

He looks into a pair of piercing emerald green eyes that still have the same effect on him. He knows if the woman would turn her head, she would stare directly into his soul, as if she could find out all the secrets he is trying to hide and it causes a shiver to runs down his back. But instead of the coldness and anger he was used to, the eyes of the woman shimmer relaxed in the dimmed light of the bar and they sparkle with something he could only interpret as delight - the exact opposite of what he had seen the last time he had looked into these remarkable eyes. She laughs about something the other woman said and her smile nearly let his heart stop. She was always truly beautiful, but her smile makes her look like an angel.

An angel that could turn into the devil with a blink of an eye.

The second she spotted him too, the warm gaze turns cold immediately, switching from amusement to disgust. If looks could kill, he would already be pierced by a hundredth of daggers that she throws at him with only her gace. The corners of her mouth, which had previously enchanted her beautiful mouth in a smile, drop directly down, like she has the same flashback as he had of one of the baddest dates they both ever experienced.

Yeah, it was none other than Natasha Romanoff who stands there in the entrance of the bar, starring at him like she wants to cut his balls off.

Yeah, it was none other than Natasha Romanoff, his miserable date. The date he really tried to forget.


End file.
